With the rapid development of technology, the number of electronic devices on the Internet around the world grows apace. The size of video sensors becomes smaller day by day, which drives wide adoption of multimedia technologies. Therefore, a great deal of multimedia data has been and will be transmitted over the Internet.
For example, in 2013 Internet Trends, Mary Meeker reported that Dropcam users uploaded more video to the Web every minute than YouTube users. Now, more than 100 hours of video per minute is uploaded to YouTube.
However, such a large throughput of multimedia data has seriously affected the network performance, especially the throughput of conventional data streams. The throughput of conventional data streams brings a very heavy load to the memory, CPU, I/O access of a media server.